The present invention relates to apparatus and a method for making ice cream products and, more particularly, to making such products quickly.
Traditionally, ice cream and other ice cream products, such as sherbet and soft ice cream, have been prepared well in advance of the time of sale. Historically, although a wide selection of flavors was often available, there was no capability of providing, at the time an order was placed, ice cream products having ingredients chosen by a customer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,732 to Inagaki discloses a method and apparatus for allowing a consumer to select ingredients and then quickly making an ice cream product in response to the consumer's order. More specifically, the material bulk of the ice cream to be produced is prepared by mixing ingredients, after selection by an individual, in a container wherein liquid nitrogen or a liquid nitrogen based gas is introduced and by chilling the bulk while it is agitated. The container in which the ice cream product is made is closed, and the liquid nitrogen or liquid nitrogen based gas is introduced to the closed container through a cooling whirl inside the closed container.